Lincoln Tredway CP
Lincoln Tredway is an aspiring Starfleet officer, working his way through highschool in order to become the man his father would've wanted him to be. With sights on being in temporal and learning history he is a security guard on Earth, trying to build up experience to get into Terran Temporal. Background Information Lincoln's father died in one of the final battles of the Dominion War. Four years later, his mother remarried. He is close to his grandparents, especially those on his father's side. It has been known that his ancestors were named Lincoln Gainsborough and Harmon Gainsborough, both names passed on throughout the family history on his mothers side. Lincoln Gainsborough was known as a pirate in 18th century Terran history. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Brie Livingston (2386): Lincoln met his ex-girlfriend while he was a football player and she was a cheerleader, they dated while he was in grade 10 in hopes of becoming homecoming king/queen. When he picked Karyn over her, they ultimately broke up. Karyn Dax-Wolfe (2387-2389): Lincoln met his ex-girlfriend on Bajor during camp. Lincoln and Karyn were dating until 2388 in the summer when he was maturing faster than her. They remained friends until the summer of 2389 they got back together and have continued to maintain their long distance relationship before breaking up when she refused to come to Earth for the summer. They were not on speaking terms for nearly three years until they reacquainted in 2393. Indira Dorr (2389-2391): Lincoln met his bestfriend/ex-girlfriend at summer camp in In 2389, they experimented until he realized she was too immature for him to date seriously and he went back to Karyn. Indira later moved to Earth for school and remained friends, but when Link broke up with Karyn due to the long distance, the two got back together in summer of 2390. Hoping to further he career, Indy stayed on Bajor while Lincoln went to the Academy. They had a mutual break up and vowed to remain friends in hopes of exploring other options. Lali Richardson (2386-Current): As friends from highschool, Lincoln knew Lali through most of his teenage life growing up. He had an affection for her but always remained platonic on her end. Falling in love with her, they were a target of gossip magazines in the 90s for their romantic guard vs. ward relationship. They remain friends. Education and Career Going to a camp every year on various planets (Trill - 2388, Bajor - 2387, Betazed - 2386, Vulcan - 2385), Lincoln explores the kind of things he likes about himself in hopes of being more like his father. He wishes to be more proactive in the military and join to be in temporal or security. When he was kidnapped by the Minions of Orthodoxy because a future self is involved in temporal it made him all the more interested. He is expected to graduate highschool in 2390 where he plans on a year of Academy prep then to the Academy in 2391. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet from 2391-2395, Lincoln graduated with a double major in Terran History and Security. In 2396, he became the guard for Miss Federation, Lali Richardson before becoming a guard for the Greenwood children - Willow Greenwood and Vincent Greenwood. He currently works in general security on Starfleet Academy Campus. Rank History: Ensign: 2395-2398 Lt.JG: 2398-Current 1 Lincoln Tredway Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2373 Category:All Characters